


Koska

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: John pärskähti ja nousi seisomaan. Ehkä hän voisi ajatella omilla aivoillaan eikä oikeuttaa tekemisiään Mycroftin kautta.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Koska

**Author's Note:**

> Kun kirjoitin tämän vuonna 2012, olin nähnyt BBC!Sherlockista ekan kauden sekä kakkoskauden ekan jakson. 'Elämä pelissä' (The Great Game) ja 'Kiusallinen skandaali' (A Scandal in Belgravia) jaksojen jälkeen koin jälleen niin kovia Johnlock-fiboja, että aloin angstata Ireneä ja tuon Kiusallinen skandaali -jakson lopetusta. Tässä tulos. Kiitokset Yollelle avusta, taas, ja kiitokset myös Finin fiertélle muutaman canonfaktan selventämisestä!
> 
> Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan.
> 
> * * *

Peitto kuristi Johnia. Hän potki sen pois ja käänsi jälleen kerran kylkeä yrittäen tyhjentää mielensä. Turhaan. Se ei ollut omatunto, hän väitti kuullessaan nakuttavan äänen takaraivossaan. Ehkä se oli alkavaa migreeniä? Kenties Mycroft oli livauttanut hänen teehensä jotain sopimatonta?

John tuhahti ääneen ja avasi silmänsä. Hänen selityksensä muuttuivat kerta kerralta mielikuvituksellisemmiksi. Hän tiesi kyllä, mistä hänen unettomuutensa johtui.

Irene Adler. Ainoa nainen, joka oli päihittänyt Sherlockin, ainakin hetkeksi, ja jota John tiesi ystävänsä ajatelleen paljon viimeisten kuukausien ajan. Ainoa nainen, jota kohtaan Sherlock oli koskaan osoittanut tunteita. Ja juuri Irenestä John oli valehdellut Sherlockille. Tietysti hän oli tehnyt sen Sherlockin vuoksi. Hän oli vain ajatellut ystävänsä parasta. Olihan ehdottomasti lempeämpää luulla Irenen paenneen Yhdysvaltoihin kuin tietää varmasti tämän olevan kuollut. Olihan?

John nousi istumaan ja laski jalkansa kylmälle lattialle. Tavalliset säännöt eivät päteneet Sherlockin suhteen. John ei voinut olettaa, että se, mikä olisi ratkaisu naapurin Ellisille, olisi ratkaisu myös silloin, kun kyseessä oli maailman ainoa konsultoiva yksityisetsivä. Häntä häiritsi myös Mycroftin suhtautuminen. Tokihan tämän olisi pitänyt tuntea veljensä paremmin ja kehottaa Johnia kertomaan kaunistelemattoman totuuden. Miksi hän sitten oli päätynyt valheeseen, mutta paljastanut totuuden Johnille?

Ellei... Ellei Mycroft sitten ollut ajanut takaa juuri tätä. Ehkä hän oli nähnyt lopputuloksen paremmin kuin John. Ehkä hän oli sanonut niin kuin oli sanonut, koska oli tiennyt, että ennemmin tai myöhemmin John taipuisi ja Sherlock saisi tietää totuuden.

John pärskähti ja nousi seisomaan. Ehkä hän voisi ajatella omilla aivoillaan eikä oikeuttaa tekemisiään Mycroftin kautta.

Sherlockin makuuhuoneen oven alta ei kajastanut valoa, ja John seisahtui hetkeksi sen taakse. Hän haroi hiuksiaan ja puntaroi aikeensa järkevyyttä. Oliko oikein kertoa Sherlockille totuus? Miksi hän halusi paljastaa sen? Silkan totuuden takia vai oliko hänellä kenties alhaisempia tarkoitusperiä?

John haroi jälleen hiuksiaan, katse tiukasti ovennupissa. Jos hän oli aivan rehellinen itselleen, hän halusi Sherlockin hautaavan Irenen lopullisesti. Unohtavan naisen koskaan olleenkaan olemassa. Hän oli oppinut välittämään Sherlockista tavalla, jota ei halunnut ajatella kovinkaan tarkasti. Nähdessään ystävänsä vuorovaikuttavan _sen_ naisen kanssa, hänen sydämeensä oli pesiytynyt mustasukkaisuus, jota hän oli koettanut peitellä rohkaisemalla Sherlockia suin päin suhteeseen. _John Hamish Watson_ , totta tosiaan.

Sekunnin kuluttua John rapsautti rystysensä oven kovaan pintaan.

"Sherlock, oletko vielä hereillä?"

"En."

"Uh, olen pahoillani jos herätin—"

"Et herättänyt."

"Selvä", John sanoi ja rykäisi. Nyt tai ei koskaan. "Kun kerroin aiemmin, että Irene Adler sai turvapaikan Yhdysvalloista..."

Hiljaisuus. John laski kymmeneen, mutta Sherlock ei tuntunut noteeranneen hänen sanojaan lainkaan.

"Sherlock?"

"John."

"Kuulitko mitä sanoin?"

"Audiometrisi perusteella kuuloni on erinomainen, _tohtori Watson_."

"Mutta..." John turhautui ja riipi jälleen hiuksiaan. Hän rauhoitti itseään hengittämällä syvään, ennen kuin jatkoi. "Valehtelin sinulle aiemmin. Irene ei ole todellisuudessa Yhdysvalloissa."

"Tiedän."

Jälleen John odotti hetken, mutta Sherlock ei tarkentanut sanojaan. Sen sijaan oven takaa kuului sängyn narahdus, kun Sherlock nousi ylös. Sitten paljaiden jalkojen läiske hänen kävellessä kohti ovea. John odotti oven avautuvan, mutta se vain huojahti aavistuksen verran, kun Sherlock äänestä päätellen valui istumaan selkä sitä vasten.

"Hän on kuollut", John sanoi. "Olen pahoillani."

"Tiedän", Sherlock vastasi välittömästi.

John epäröi. Tarkoittiko Sherlock " _tiedän_ , että Irene on kuollut" vai " _tiedän_ , että olet pahoillasi"? John odotti jälleen hetken, mutta ei lopulta edes halunnut kysyä varmistusta. Oliko sillä mitään väliä?

"En olisi halunnut valehdella, mutta—"

"Mycroft on taitava suostuttelemaan."

John ei edes viitsinyt kysyä, mistä Sherlock tiesi heidän tavanneen. Kenties häneen oli tarttunut Mycroftin saippuan tuoksu heidän kätellessään tai kenties joku Sherlockin alamaailman viestittäjistä oli nähnyt hänet. Kenties Sherlock vain tunsi veljensä.

Käytävässä oli hiljaista. Kadulta kuuluva liikenteen melu oli vaimeaa, silkkaa taustahälyä. John oli väsynyt, mutta hänen oli vielä pakko tietää jotain. Pakko saada selville. Jotain. Hän laski kämmenensä ovea vasten ja kumarsi päänsä.

"Haluatko puhua siitä?"

Neljän sekunnin hiljaisuus.

"John, halaatko sinä ovea?"

Sherlockin äänessä oli jotain outoa, mutta John ei saanut selville, oliko se hämmästystä vai huvittuneisuutta. Hän veti kätensä pois ovelta ja pudisti päätään.

"En."

Tuhahduksen saattoi aavistaa, vaikkakaan John ei sitä kuullut. Sherlock oli mahdoton, joten miksi hän edes yritti. Vastauksia ei saanut vaikka niitä kysyi tai oli kysymättä. Lopputulos oli aina sama: ei mitään.

"Jospa minä—"

"Hän ei ole kuollut. Irene Adler."

"Mycroft—" John aloitti ymmärtämättä edes hämmästyä, että Sherlock oli maininnut Irenen nimeltä.

"Mycroft näkee mitä haluaa."

"Sinä..." John sopersi, sillä kaikki valkeni hänelle yhdessä rysäyksessä. Mycroftin sanat 'hämäämiseeni tarvittaisiin Sherlock Holmes' vyöryivät Johnin ylitse ja nyt niiden tulkinta sai hänet haukkomaan henkeään. Sherlock on auttanut Ireneä karkaamaan. Sherlock on lavastanut Irenen kuoleman. _Sherlock on tavannut Irenen jälleen!_

Ovi aukesi ja Sherlock seisoi sen takana päivävaatteissaan. John näki hänen kasvonsa selvästi huoneestaan kajastavassa valossa. Sherlock hymyili vinosti; ei epäystävällisesti, mutta...

"Minä autoin häntä", Sherlock sanoi lopulta eikä päästänyt Johnin katsetta otteestaan.

"Miksi?" John kysyi, koska ei voinut muutakaan. Hänen oli pakko saada tietää totuus.

"Että saan hänet pois elämästäni", Sherlock sanoi tyynesti. Hänen kätensä riippuivat sivuilla liikkumatta, mutta Johnista tuntui, että hän vain odotti jotain. Merkkiä vai mitä, sitä John ei tiennyt.

"Miksi?" John kysyi lopulta, kun hiljaisuus venyi eikä Sherlock tehnyt elettäkään puoleen eikä toiseen. John pelkäsi, että hänen kaipauksensa näkyi silmistä, mutta hän ei voinut kääntää katsettaan. Ei nyt, kun niin paljon oli vaakalaudalla. Ehkä hän ei sittenkään ollut niin hetero kuin oli aina julistanut. Ehkä Sherlock tiesi sen. Ehkä Sherlock oli nyt valmis sitoutumaan muuhunkin kuin työhönsä.

"Koska."


End file.
